The Life of Muriel the Goat
by Jexifer
Summary: An biography on what could have happened before Muriel was at Animal Farm. The beginning of her life.


The Life of Muriel the Goat

Muriel was born in Greater Manchester. This county was located in North West England, one of the poorest places found in all of that country.

At that time, it was spring, the tips of the grass poking out of the ground, the birds singing high above in the trees. At Pembroke Farm, (in which Muriel inhabited the first 1 and a half years of her life) her mother was feeding her and her other 3 siblings milk. Sooner than you could blink, Muriel turned 1 year old and had already began to run around. (She was a fast learner.) Her other 3 siblings were not quite that fast, and were still loping behind Muriel, bleating for her to slow down. Muriel of course, being the intelligent carefree goat she was, always shouted behind her for them to catch up. Their mother watched from under the shade of a maple tree (as they sun was hot that day) her kids playing under the sun. Lunch came and went and the 4 siblings went out in search of the other animals on the farm and found the pigs. The pigs were very intelligent animals and Muriel was fascinated by them. Her siblings of course, didn't want to spend the rest of their afternoon with the pigs so they left in search of other animals. Dinner was called and Muriel reluctantly trudged to the trough thinking all the while why nobody ever understood anything the pigs said in which she found interesting. She could understand perfectly well what they were talking about whether it was about the alphabet or about electricity. And than it was bedtime.

A couple months later, Muriel's mother Alexandra decided to teach her kids about the outside world. "The world," she said, "is full of both exciting and dangerous things. To be successful, you must try your hardest and never give up." She looked down at them. They were listening intently. "For me, I have been very lucky. This farm may be in the poorest county in England but Mr. Brown and his men treat us well. We are given more than enough to eat, have carefully kept grasses and plants as well as the fruit trees." But for you four, things may be completely different. You may be separated from me, as well as separated from each other. You have to learn the ways of life and letting go without complaint." Once again, she looked down at her kids. They were still listening to her talk attentively. She continued, "Anything could happen at any time without warning. But take heed of this my children, if you ever should meet a wicked owner that beats you and doesn't give you enough to eat, you know that it is time for a Rebellion. This is the key to all things. You cannot let humans enslave you and tell you how to work. I hope that you'll never have to face these things but fate is fate. I cannot control it." Alexandra realized that she had nothing else to say, so with that, she dismissed the children.

That night, while the animals were asleep, a gun shot was heard in the farm. All the animals bolted upright and panicked. They ran this way and that, crashing into each other as well as other things. More gun shots were heard and Muriel saw one of her siblings fall into the dirt. She rushed towards him, only to be pulled back by her mother. "Remember what I said this afternoon Muriel, you must let go and weep over it after. It is the way of the world and always will be. What done is done." Muriel took one last look at her lifeless brother and ran beside her mother and her other siblings. When they neared the fence, which separated them from the other neighbouring farms, Alexandra said "I must leave you now. I trust that you will stay together and find a safe farm to stay for the night. It is my duty to help my friends in need. Remember my words children, for it is never wrong." With that, she turned around and got lost in the flurry of animals.

Muriel and her siblings ran on into the night, trying to find a suitable farm to stay in. At last they came across a sign that read "Manor Farm". Muriel could see that there were many pigs inside sleeping in the barn. Again, her fascination took over her and she asked her other two siblings if they wanted to stay here for the night. They both firmly replied no and had an argument with Muriel about it. It was than decided that Muriel could stay at Manor Farm while the other two join the farm beside it. Saying good night, Muriel walked into the farm, not knowing its dark secrets which it actually hid.

By: Jennifer


End file.
